Lo peor de todo
by Blue-Hayate
Summary: Llega un momento en la vida de todo ser humano que cambia radicalmente su forma de ver el mundo. Este cambio puede terminar para bien o para mal en tragedia o en bonanza. Itachi, siendo un niño aún, también tuvo su momento.


Notas de autora: Hola otra vez, sí, sí, es verdad.. después de mucho tiempo me digno a dar la cara otra vez.. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con una historia diferente a las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir.. bueno, sin más preámbulos y sin ganas de aburrirlos más aquí va:

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío. Pero la historia sí ¡eh!

* * *

**Lo peor de todo**

Cuando tan sólo era un niño nunca pensé en tener un hermano menor y si lo hice, lo pensé como algo que definitivamente no era bueno para mí. No es que no lo quisiera, era sólo que jamás se me había ocurrido. Quiero decir, soy hijo único, soy el consentido de mis papás y tan sólo tengo escasamente cinco años. No soy lo suficientemente maduro para poder cuidar un bebé. ¡Cualquier niño osado que se atreviese a subir a mis brazos, seguro moriría! No estaba listo, nunca lo estuve.

Y fue entonces cuando a mi pequeño hermano se le ocurrió llegar a este mundo. Mis padres me explicaron que esto sería un gran cambio para mí, la pregunta era si es que sería algo bueno o terminaría en desgracia. Yo estaba convencido que el recién llegado no era más que una máquina de hacer ruido. Parecía que tan sólo estaba hecho para llorar, comer y dormir. Él mantuvo toda la atención de mis papás, especialmente la de mi mamá, dejándome de lado. Eso me hizo descubrir lo independiente que puedo ser. Soy capaz de llegar a la repisa de la cocina con la pequeña silla y puedo llegar a las galletas. Lo mejor es que mamá no se enoja porque no lo nota.

Una noche mis padres tuvieron que salir a una importante cena de negocios, y tuvieron la grandiosa idea de que yo cuidaría a mi hermano. Yo me asusté, pero vi mi reflejo en los ojos de mi mamá, que decían con orgullo lo grande y maduro que me había vuelto, así que acepté el trabajo. Mis papás se fueron y dijeron que volverían a media noche. A penas eran las seis y nunca he estado despierto más allá de las nueve. La bola rosada a la que mis padres llamaban como mi hermano dormía en la habitación de mamá y papá. Ya tenía unos diez meses. Dirigí una mirada furtiva a ese cuarto, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Ojalá no se despertara.

Cuando yo ya estaba convencido de que de que el aprovechado de la casa no se despertaría, una tormenta empezó. Salté de mi cama, pero como todo bien Uchiha que soy, no debía mostrar miedo. De pronto la tormenta estalló. Un enorme chillido resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Dirigí mis pasos hacia esa habitación a la que ya no transitaba mucho debido a la nueva presencia. Miré con desconfianza la manija y la giré. Allí, a la derecha de la habitación se encontraba una cuna y dentro de ella una bola de grasa rosada. Me acerqué despacio.

Una vez frente a él pude notar el fuerte color carmín que se encontraba en sus regordetas mejillas. Su cuerpo se retorcía por los movimientos bruscos que hacía. Otro estruendo se escuchó de afuera y otro chillido se escuchó de los buenos pulmones de su hermano. Cómo odiaba esos pulmones.

- Calla, Sasuke, me vas a dejar sordo.

Él pasó de mí completamente y siguió dando muestra de su buena voz. Fruncí el ceño. Sasuke se creía muy listo para ser un bebé. Estiré mi mano y atrapé una de sus manitas cubiertas en un extraño guante.

- Cálmate enano, sólo estás avergonzando nuestro apellido. ¿Quieres que mamá se enoje contigo? ¿No, verdad?

Sasuke me miró con sus pequeños ojos y estiró la mano. Empezó a quejarse. Por lo menos había dejado de llorar. No entendía por qué tenía ambos brazos estirados hacia mí hasta que lo comprendí. El enano pretendía que lo cargara.

- Ni en sueños. – Lo miré de mala gana.

Y fue entonces que amenazó con llorar otra vez.

- ¡Está bien, pero cállate!

El pequeño engendro sonrió lleno de dicha. Cómo empezaba a odiarlo. ¿Cómo es que mamá y papá podían consentirlo tanto? Mamá no se debería prestar para estas cosas.

Cargué a Sasuke tal como él esperaba.

- ¿Ya lo vez? No hay nada por qué tener miedo.

Y para qué habría la boca.

Mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente al foco de la habitación que empezaba a fallar. Mi pupila se contrajo y corrí hacia la cama de mis padres, dejando a Sasuke en su cuna. Me tapé con las sábanas y luego oscuridad total.

Nunca antes me había quedado sin luz. Tuve miedo, estaba sólo en casa. Y luego el estruendo del llanto de Sasuke. Corrección, no estaba sólo, estaba con mi llorica hermano menor.

Saqué mi cabeza de entre las sábanas y la luz del relámpago me permitió ver el rostro asustadizo de mi hermano entre el lloriqueo. Tragué saliva y me destapé. Mamá me había encomendado una tarea, no podía fallarle.

Me dirigía arrastrándome a través de la cama hacia él y lo tomé en brazos. Su llanto se hizo más leve y se empezó a restregar en mí.

- Tonto hermano menor.

Me recosté con él en la cama de mamá y papá, tapándonos a ambos con las colchas. Sí, tenía miedo, pero ver la vergüenza en los ojos de papá sería peor. Abracé a tonto Sasuke para que se callara, y lo hizo. Di una última mirada al reloj de la mesita. Eran las nueve. Nunca había pasado de las nueve.

…

Mamá me contó que esa noche nos vio durmiendo juntos y no quiso despertarnos. Qué asco. Dormí con la máquina de hacer ruido. Recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente, el fuerte estruendo del chillido de Sasuke me despertó y mamá entró a cargarlo en brazos. Desperté de mal humor, me habían levantado de la peor forma. Saludé a mamá y ella al verme me besó en la mejilla. Yo sonreí y olvidé completamente lo molesto que estaba con Sasuke hasta que éste volvió a chillar en busca de atención. Él me miraba altivo desde los brazos de mi madre, como quien ha ganado el mejor de los premios. Y vaya que sí. Estaba en brazos de mi madre. Salí refunfuñando de ahí.

Al llegar la noche mamá y papá estaban en la habitación con Sasuke. La puerta estaba abierta. Yo pasé por ahí para dirigirme a mi habitación. Pero algo me detuvo. Volteé completamente anonado sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Sasuke tenía ambas manitas abiertas hacia mí y volvió a repetir lo que había escuchado.

- I..da..chi – Pronunció mal el mocoso sonriendo, como si estuviese burlándose de pronunciar tan mal mi preciado nombre.

Mis padres lo llenaron de besos ya que era la primera vez que el enano se dignaba a pronunciar palabra. Y lo peor de todo fue que en ese momento lo supe. Ese momento me cambió la vida y supe de una vez por todas que la llegada de Sasuke no terminaría en desgracia. Todo gracias a mi tonto hermano menor.

* * *

Notas: Esto sale después de que me dejaron escribir un writing en el británico : D.. Bueno, aquí les dejo la historia para que la juzguen..


End file.
